L'élite New Yorkaise
by Addict of series
Summary: Tout ne va plus dans l'Upper East Side. La reine R est de retour, ce qui peut vite laisser notre S sur le tapis. Rosalie Hale n'était-elle pas la meilleure amie de Blair Waldorf ? Entre le retour des Hale, les disputes avec les Cullen et les amours interdis, l'élite New Yorkaise essaye de cacher tout leurs secrets. Mais c'est sans compter sur la fabuleuse Gossip Girl !
1. Chapter 1

**Remarque Début de chapitre: Cette histoire est ma première fanfiction basée sur les univers de Twilight et Gossip Girl**

 **Alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait et n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.**

 **[En gras] Les chansons qui m'ont inspirés pour écrire les différentes scènes pour chaque chapitre. Adorant la musique, j'espère vous faire découvrir mon univers musical et ainsi peut être de nouvelles chansons ou reprises.**

 **Chaque personnage existant dans la série et la saga de base ressemblent à son homologue cinématographique. Pour les nouveaux personnages, ou certaines modifications pour ceux déjà existants,** **je vous en ferais par en début de chapitre.**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ma fiction, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, pour encourager mon travail. Je précise que je répond à TOUTES celles qu'on me laisse.**

 **Bisous bisous;)**

 **[Keep Awake- 100 Monkeys] ; [Smoke – 100 Monkeys]**

« _Ici Gossip girl, celle qui dévoile au grand jour ce que l'élite New Yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher. Maintenant que les vacances sont terminées, je conseille aux terminales des lycées St Jude et Constance Billard de se méfier. Gossip Girl est de retour, votre ardoise est de nouveau mise à épreuve. Allons donc voir si vos exploits seront aussi exceptionnels que l'an passé. Mais qui dit rentrée dit SPOTTED !_

 _Aperçu :_

 **[Hard to live in the city – Albert Hammond]**

*** Blair Waldorf et Nate Archibald, _chez Chanel. Queen B rechercherait-elle un foulard pour assortir sa tenue de ce soir ? Après tout, c'est Mister C.C qui reçoit, et ce n'est pas n'importe qui !_

*** Un certain couple d'un certain âge, _en train de s'embrasser devant leur immeuble au cœur de l'Upper East Side. Beurk ! Pas étonnant que SVDW et DH est fui mon radar depuis un bon moment. Mais d'après Isa 093, les deux anciens amants se cachaient à_ BROOKLYN ces derniers temps _. SVDW, nous caches-tu quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?_

*** La petite A, _en compagnie de ses deux frères, le double E &E entourés de leurs parents pour la réception de ce soir. Sourit nouveau _Lonely Boy, _c'est toi qui reçoit le gratin de Manhattan ce soir._

 _*** ET ENFIN,_ LE SCOOP DU JOUR ! H025, _à aperçu à la gare une certaine blonde disparu depuis 3 ans…_

 _Il y a un an, c'était SVDW qui nous faisait son grand retour, mais là c'est aussi énorme pour vous mes chéris ! H025 affirme que cette jolie blonde n'est autre que R ! Et oui R, l'ex meilleur amie de B en personne. Mais si, rappelaient vous mes amours, à l'époque où S faisait les 400 coups avec G, Queen B passait ses journées et soirées avec la blonde R. Une pâle copie de S ? Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est plutôt notre S national qui fera pâlotte à coter de la Bombe R. En effet, au vu de la superbe photo envoyée par H025, il me semble que R est toujours, voire encore plus belle qu'il y a trois ans. Enfin je vous laisse juger vous-même avec la fameuse photo. Merci H025 ! Mais R est –elle revenu pour de bon elle aussi ? Seule ? C'est ce que je vais chercher à découvrir._

 _Vous m'adorez, ne dite pas le contraire_

 _XOXO – Gossip Girl_


	2. Chapter 2 Le retour de la Queen R

Chapitre 1 : *** Le retour de la Queen R ***

 **[J'ai cherché- Amir]**

\- C'est impossible, murmura Serena Van der Woodsen.

Vous connaissez tous Serena. Mais si, la fille de Lilian Humphrey, ex belle fille de Bart Bass, demi sœur de C et surtout meilleur amie de Queen B.

Serena, c'est aussi la fille qui c'était enfui après avoir commis une trahison envers B et un homicide involontaire dans la même soirée. Elle était revenue, 1 an après son départ pour repartir à zéro. Il y a un an, c'est elle qui avait était aperçu à la gare. C'était ses cheveux blonds à elle dont tout le monde parlait. Et pas ceux de R.

 _C'est tout simplement impossible, elle ne peut pas être revenue. Pourquoi maintenant ?_

\- H025 ? Sérieux ? Hazel n'a pas trouvée mieux comme pseudo sur Gossip Girl !

 **[Good Girl Go Bad – Leighton Meester & Cobra Starship] [Summer of love- Cascada]**

Serena se retourna. Assise sur le canapé beige de sa meilleure amie, Pénélope et Isabelle regardaient se stupide article sur Gossip Girl. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient venues en renfort pour aider la Queen B à trouver la robe idéale pour la réception de Mister C de ce soir.

\- Je n'y crois pas, lança Isabelle. R est de retour ! B va sauter de joie.

\- C'est clair. C'était sa meilleure amie après tout. Je vais l'appeler de suite pour la prévenir de la bonne nouvelle. Enfin si elle ne l'a pas déjà vu sur Gossip Girl.

\- Non !

Serena avait peut-être parlée trop vite. Isabelle et Pénélope l'a regardaient déjà comme si elle était folle. La blonde se mordit la lèvre. Une seule personne devait parler à Blair Waldorf de cette histoire et c'était elle. Après tout la véritable meilleure amie de B c'était elle et pas R !

\- Laisser tomber les filles je vais lui parler moi-même ! Après tout je suis sa meilleure amie et …

\- Justement Serena, la coupa Pénélope. Le retour de R n'est pas une bonne chose pour toi. Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas justement lui dissimuler la vérité ?

Serena Van der Woodsen se mit à soupirer.

\- Croyez-moi les filles. En l'espace de moins de 2 ans, B à perdus ses deux meilleure amies. C'est donc à moi de lui annoncer que Rosalie Hale est de retour !

 **[This One's for You – David Guetta et Zara Larsson]**


	3. Chapter 2: Comment va réagir B ?

**Note de l'auteur: Tout d'abord merci à ceux et celle qui lise mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait. Laisser moi une reviews SVP pour me donner vos avis, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir.**

 **Pour l'histoire, je vais essayer de vous postez 1 chapitre par semaine, sachant que 5 sont déjà écrit.**

 **Bientôt, vous allez voir apparaitre Rosalie et les Cullen c'est promis.**

 **N'oubliez pas ... REVIEWS ! A la semaine prochaine. Bisous bisous ;)**

Chapitre 2 : *** Comment va réagir B ? ***

 **[Everytime you walk away – Lincoln Hawk]**

\- C'est qui R ?

Assise sur un des poufs du loft de Brooklyn, Jenny Humphrey consultait le dernier post de Gossip Girl. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir connu une certaine R.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Erik Van der Woodsen, son meilleur amis et demi-frère depuis peu était dans la cuisine où il s'était servi un verre de jus de fruit. En entendant la mention de R, il s'était précipité dans le salon et avait arraché son portable des mains de Jenny. Après avoir lu le post de GG, il poussa un énorme soupir.

\- Je n'y crois pas, une nouvelle reine fait son grand retour !

[…]

 **[Tricky Game – Hollysiz]**

Jenny fronça les sourcils. Une nouvelle reine ? C'était quoi ce délire ! Déjà que Blair menait la danse à Constance et gouvernait l'école d'une main de fer, si une deuxième reine arrivait, ça aller être la guerre.

\- Comment peut-il y avoir une deuxième reine ?

\- C'est une longue histoire … Mais pour résumé, ce post annonce l'arrivé d'une Serena n°2 et …

\- Une Serena n°2 ? Comme si la première ne nous suffisait pas déjà !

Les deux jeunes se retournaient vers le fond du loft. Cette voix n'était que celle de Dan, émergeant de sa chambre. Daniel Humphrey était le grand frère de Jenny. Il avait vu en l'espace d'un an sa côte de popularité remonter. D'abord devenir le petit copain de Serena, puis devenu l'un des meilleurs amis de Nate Archibald, l'un des mecs les plus populaires de St Jude. Et pour couronner le tout, Blair Waldorf faisait souvent appel à lui pour déjouer les complots comme l'expulsion récente de Georgina Spark la méchante sorcière de Manhattan.

[…]

 **[Can't stop the Feeling – Justin Timberlake]**

Aujourd'hui même s'ils étaient séparés, lui et Serena était encore très proche, comme frère et sœur, ce qu'ils étaient après tout après le mariage récent de leurs parents, Lily et Rufus.

Dan tira une chaise et s'assit à coté de Jenny et lu le post de Gossip Girl. Une fois sa lecture achevé, il partit vers la cuisine pour se servir un café. Une fois la chose faite, il se retourna vers les deux plus jeune :

\- Alors Erik ? C'est qui cette R ?

[…]

OOO Palace Hôtel OOO

 **[Sex on Fire – Kings of Leon]**

\- Merde … Comment va réagir B ?

Grand châtain avec un sourire irrésistible, Nate Archibald venait de découvrir le post de Gossip Girl. R était de retour. Le jeune homme soupira. Heureusement que B avait oublié son portable chez elle. Avec un peu de chance quelqu'un lui parlerait de vive voix du retour de R. Il revenait à l'instant d'une promenade avec la jeune femme. Elle cherchait un foulard à assortir avec une des robes créées par Eleanor Waldorf, sa mère, pour la soirée de ce soir, celle de Mister C.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Nathaniel ?

Chuck Bass venait de sortir de la salle de bain, fin prêt pour la soirée.

Châtain également, mais plus petit avec un regard joueur, Charles Bass était ce qu'on pouvait appeler la classe international. Mais sa réputation de Bad boy faisait de lui l'un des mecs les plus détesté de New York. Seul Nate, Blair, Serena et Erik le supportait. Ce dernier, de même que S, avait était son demi-frère le temps qu'avait duré la liaison de Bart Bass et Lily Van der Woodsen. Nate pourtant adorait Chuck. Sous ses airs de méchant garçon, Chuck pouvait être compréhensif et aimant.

Nate soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la suite de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais … R est de retour !

Chuck se servi un verre de whisky et se laissa tomber à son tour sur un fauteuil en face de Nate

\- Cool, on commençait légèrement à se faire chier ces temps-ci !

Nate se mit à sourire. Chuck avait déjà sorti cette phrase, au retour de Serena. Sauf que si Serena et R se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, on était bon pour une guerre entre filles. Nate sourit à cette perspective et croisa le regard taquin de son meilleur ami :

\- Avec des cross et les griffes dehors ? lança Chuck, hilare.

\- Ouais on a pensé à la même chose mon pote. Non sérieux B va péter un plomb... Et S aussi !

\- On verra bien …

Chuck se releva et ajusta sa cravate.

\- Allé Archibald … on va être en retard à la soirée de Mister C !

 **NB: Je trouve que la chanson Sex on the Fire va bien à C & N, pas vous ? **


	4. Chapter 3: La soirée de Mister C

Bonsoir bonsoir

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard dans mes publications et j'ai donc décidé, pour me faire pardonner de vous publier 3 chapitres d'un coup. Ceux ci, introduiront les personnages de la saga Twilight.

Surtout n'hésiter par à poster des reviews, car c'est bien pour nous autre auteur de connaitre vos avis.

Bisous bisous

Chapitre 3 : *** La soirée de Mister C ***

 **[Whatever Ocean Drive]**

\- Parfait ! Cette soirée va déchirer bordel !

Celui que Gossip girl appelait le nouveau Lonely Boy releva la tête de son roman. Il était assis dans un coin du salon de l'appartement chic de ses parents au cœur de Manhattan, à deux pas de l'hôtel particulier Waldorf. Au centre de la pièce, un grand brun aux yeux bleu avait prononcé ces mots : son frère.

\- Attend ! Je descends voire !

Des bruits de pas courant dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Le Lonely boy releva la tête. Une jeune femme, petite de taille avec des cheveux bruns coupés court, un air malicieux sur son joli visage, venait de faire son apparition. Elle tendit, toute sourire son téléphone portable au grand brun :

\- Regarde, annonça-t-elle. Même Gossip Girl a écrit un article sur la soirée que Mister C organise. Ça va être d'enfer !

\- Mister C ? Joli surnom.

Le garçon posa son livre à terre pour se retourner, même mouvement que celui des deux autres. Un homme blond les regardait amusé, à l'entrée du salon. Le fameux « Mister C » !

Car Mister C n'était autre que Carlisle Cullen. Le médecin le plus réputé de New York depuis un an. Après avoir traversé le monde en compagnie de sa famille pour « Médecin sans Frontière », Carlisle avait lors d'une de ses missions, rencontré le Dr William Van der Woodsen.

Désireux de se poser un moment, William lui avait alors recommandé New York. Une fois arrivés sur place, Carlisle et sa femme Esmée s'étaient vite fait, de par la fortune Evanson, nom de jeune fille d'Esmée, une place dans la haute société et avaient envoyés leurs 3 enfants aux lycées St Jude et Constance Billard.

[…]

 **[Hold my hand – Sean Paul & Zaho]**

Le grand brun aux yeux bleus était Emmett, leur fils ainé âgé de 20 ans. Mauvais élève, toujours en terminale après plusieurs redoublements, il avait pour ambition d'arrêter ses études après l'obtention de son diplôme et se consacrer au sport. Football, Basket, Football américain, le jeune homme était doué dans tous les domaines sportifs.

Le jeune homme, surnommé Lonely Boy par GG était Edward. A 18 ans, il avait des cheveux couleur châtain, à reflet bronze et de beaux yeux verts. Assez solitaire, il avait très mal vécu le déménagement à New York. En effet, il avait peu d'amis, et cette situation était due en partie à cause de son frère et de sa sœur.

Alice avait 16 ans. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux noirs et court et son visage en forme de cœur. Accroc à la mode et à Gossip Girl, elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose. Détrôner la Queen B et prendre le pouvoir à sa place.

Alice et Emmett détestaient tout deux considérablement les principales cibles de GG. Alice ne supportait pas Blair Waldorf depuis sa rentrée à Constance et aspirait à prendre sa place. Emmett lui, était ennemi depuis le début avec Nate et Chuck. Le grand brun ne supportait pas que le premier soit aussi bon que lui dans le domaine sportif. De plus, N & C avait l'habitude de se moquer d'Emmett et du fait qu'il soit trop âgé pour passer son bac. Bref, une petite guerre qu'Edward aurait bien voulu éviter. A cause de ceci, personne ne voulait lui parler même s'il lui arrivait souvent de trainer avec son ainé du fait qu'il soit dans la même classe.

[…]

 **[Man ! I feel like a Woman – Shania Twain]**

Edward soupira, ce qui attira l'attention de son père. Carlisle le regarda perplexe :

\- Un problème Edward ?

\- Non papa. C'est juste que si tu veux inviter l'élite New Yorkaise, pas de problème mais pourquoi inviter leurs rejetons ? Ils nous détestent tous !

\- Justement, renchéris Emmett en lui assenant une tape dans le dos au passage. C'est ça qui est drôle Eddy !

Edward essaya de reprendre son souffle. Em avait de la force, alors pourquoi ne se retenait-il pas quand il le frappait ?:

\- Putain, Em ! Ça fait mal bordel ! Contrôle-toi et surtout arrête de m'appeler Eddy. Je ne supporte pas !

[…]

 **[Cheap Thrills – Sia]**

Alice attrapa ses deux frères par le cou en éclatant de rire. C'étaient deux idiots mais qu'est-ce qu'elle les aimait ! Carlisle soupira en regardant ses enfants :

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et vos querelles sont puériles. Grandissaient un peu tous autant que vous êtes. Croyait moi, les années lycées ne durent pas.

Puis le médecin s'éloigna pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs. Emmett adressa une bourrade amicale à Ed et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Alice.

\- Bon écouter les microbes. Depuis un an qu'on est là c'est la première fois qu'on reçoit donc tous les deux, vous devaient être parfait. Félix, un de mes potes m'a confirmé la venue de Bass et Archibald. Donc leurs petites copines seront là également. Oh allez faites pas cette tête. On va se marrer !

Sur ses derniers mots il s'élança vers sa chambre suivi d'Alice qui rigolait. Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux et suivit son frère et sa sœur, en souriant quand même à l'idée de la soirée.


	5. Chapter 4: New York

Chapitre 4 : *** New York ! Mais pourquoi revenir ? ***

 **[Summer Paradise – Sean Paul & Simple Plan]**

 **My heart is sinking (** _Mon cœur se noit)_ **  
As I'm lifting up (** _Lorsque je relève la tête)_ **  
Above the clouds away from you (** _Au-dessus des nuages loin de toi)_ **  
And I can't believe I'm leaving (** _Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, je m'en vais)_ **  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do (** _Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire)_  
 _  
_ **But someday (** _Mais un jour)_ **  
I will find my way back (** _Je retrouverai le chemin du retour)_ **  
To where your name (** _Vers l'endroit ou ton nom)_ **  
Is written in the sand (** _Est écrit dans le sable)_

REFRAIN

 **Cause I remember every sunset (** _Car je me souviens de chaque coucher de soleil)_ **  
I remember every word you said (** _Je me souviens de chaque mot que tu as dit)_ **  
We were never gonna say goodbye (** _Nous nous sommes jamais dit au revoir)_ **  
Singing la-da-da-da-da (** _Chante la da da da da)_

 **Tell me how to get back to (** _Dis-moi comment revenir)_ **  
Back to summer paradise with you (** _A cet été idéal à tes côtés)_ **  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat (** _Je serai là dans un battement de cœur)_ **  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat** _(Je serai là dans un battement de cœur)_ **  
**

**(Tell 'em)  
My soul is broken (** _Mon âme est brisé)_ **  
Streets are frozen (** _Les rues sont gelées)_ **  
I can't stop these feelings melting through (** _Je ne peux arrêter ce mélange de sentiments)_  
 _  
_ **And I'd give away a thousand days, oh (** J'abandonnerai un millier de jours) **  
Just to have another one with you (** _Pour avoir l'opportunité d'en avoir simple une avec toi_ )

 **What'd you say (** _Qu'en dirais tu)_

 **Well real life can wait (** _La vrai vie peut attendre)_ **  
(it can wait) (** _Elle peut attendre)_ **  
We're crashing like waves (** _Nous nous écrasons comme des vagues)_ **  
(uh-huh)  
We're playing in the sand (** _Nous jouons dans le sables)_ **  
(me and you) (** _Toi et moi)_ **  
Holding your hand (** _Tenant ta main)_  
 _  
_REFRAIN _  
_  
 **Yeah I remember sunny mornings (** _Je me souviens de matins ensoleillés)_ **  
And summer evenings (** _Et de soirées d'été)_ **  
Now you're right next to me (** _A présent, tu es juste à côté de moi)_ **  
And I am freezing (** _Et j'ai froid)_ **  
Was it real? (** _Est-ce que c'était réel?)_ **  
Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming? (** _Oh bébé, dis-moi, est ce que j'étais en train de rêver)_ **  
How can you show me paradise, (** _Comment peut tu me montrer le paradis)  
_ **When I'm leaving? (** _Quand dois je m'en aller?)_  
 _  
_ **Now my heartbeat is sinking (** _A présent, ma fréquence cardiaque plonge)_ **  
Hope's shrinking (** _Mon espoir se rétrécit)_ **  
When I try to speak no words (** _Quand j'essaie de parler, aucun son)_ **  
Lip-syncing (** _Je bouge des lèvres)_ **  
Hope this is not just wishful thinking (** _J'espère que ce n'est pas simplement un vœu pieux)_ **  
Tell me that you care (** _Dis-moi que tu t'en inquiète)_ **  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat (** _Et je serai là dans un battement de cœur)_

 **But someday (** _Mais un jour)_ **  
I will find my way back (** _Je retrouverai le chemin du retour)_ **  
To where your name (** _Vers l'endroit ou ton nom)_ **  
Is written in the sand (** _Est écrit dans le sable)_  
 _  
_REFRAIN X2  
 _  
_ _*****************************************************************************************************_

En arrivant devant l'immeuble blanc, elle retira ses écouteurs et abandonna l'univers vacancier de Simple Plan. Elle était enfin revenue à New York après 3 ans d'absence. _Rien n'avait changé_ , pensa-t-elle en entrant dans l'immeuble. Elle se glissa alors dans l'ascenseur qui menait à son appartement.

 **[Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol]** La porte s'ouvrit sur l'appartement. Sa mère avait refait la décoration en supervisant les travaux depuis Paris, là où ils vivaient depuis 6 mois. L'appartement était magnifique. La ville était magnifique.

Oui Rosalie Hale était de retour. La jeune femme fit passer ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. En plissant ses beaux yeux marron, elle s'approcha de la cuisine vintage de sa mère. Le café coulait déjà. Il avait dû y penser. Elle se servit une tasse et s'apprêta à aller s'assoir sur le canapé quand un carton d'invitation s'incrusta dans son champ de vision.

Au bout du carton, les bras musclés d'un des hommes les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Grand, blond et bouclé, il lui adressait le sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Au coin de ses lèvres, le genre de sourire auquel on ne résiste pas. Il s'adressa alors à elle d'une voix rauque:

\- Voilà ce qu'elle nous cachait depuis une semaine. 4 h00 qu'on est là et on est déjà invités à une soirée mondaine.

[…]

 **[Hey soul Sister – Train]**

En continuant à sourire il déplia le carton et le lu à la jeune femme :

\- Une invitation de Lily Van Der Woodsen en personne. A la soirée mondaine du Dr Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme. Elle n'a donc pas oubliée la famille Hale. Tu paris combien que c'est Charlotte qui l'a appelée dès qu'elle a su qu'on revenaient à New York ?

Jasper Hale ricana en envoyant le carton au visage de sa sœur. Le beau blond n'était autre que le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Tout comme elle, il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, avec les cheveux blond clair. Il avait également les mêmes yeux marron chocolat et rieur de sa sœur surtout un visage a coupé le souffle, comme si c'était un peintre italien de la renaissance qui avait dessiné de ses mains habile les traits des jumeaux Hale.

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans lui. Partout où Jasper était, Rosalie le suivait. Leur père, aimait se moquer d'eux en les appelant « les siamois ».

Peter et Charlotte Hale étaient donc prêts à faire leur retour dans la haute société.

[…]

 **[Home – Edouard Sharpe & The Magnetic Zéro] **

Peter était un grand nom de l'immobilier tout comme Bart Bass. Il était partit de New York il y a trois ans afin de construire son empire en Europe. Sa femme Charlotte, était un ancien mannequin reconvertit depuis dans le maquillage professionnelle. Elle avait de long cheveux roux et une petite moue boudeuse, propre à son ancien métier. Mais elle aimait plus que tous ses enfants et surtout sa fille. Rosalie était sa muse et sa mère pouvait passer des heures à la maquiller, tant pour elle sa fille était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde. Elle aimait l'appeler en public la « 1ère merveille du monde » ce qui avait le don d'agacer la jolie blonde.

Rosalie soupira en regardant son frère :

\- Sérieusement. On a à peine posé un pied sur le territoire américain. Jazz, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça !

\- Faire quoi ?

Charlotte Hale venait d'arriver dans son tailleur « Chanel ». Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil « Prada » et regarda ses enfants d'un air sévère :

\- Qu'est-ce que votre père et moi ne pouvons pas vous faire ?

\- Laisse tomber maman, la coupa Jasper.

\- Non, renchérit Rosalie.

Elle posa sa main sur sa hanche et toisa sa mère du regard.

\- On vient d'arriver maman. Alors je sais que papa est déjà là depuis 2 jours mais justement, une soirée tous les 4 à ranger l'appartement serait mieux que …

\- L'appartement est déjà ranger Rosalie, la coupa sèchement Charlotte. Il ne vous reste que vos vêtements à ranger. De plus, j'ai déjà appelée l'atelier Waldorf et Lauren, l'assistante d'Eleanor nous a fait mettre des robes de côtés. Ton père, renchérit-elle en se tournant vers son fils, est partit vous acheter des costumes. « Dior » te va tellement bien mon cœur dit-elle en caressant les boucles blondes de son fils

Jasper se retira doucement et vint se placer derrière sa sœur. Il prit ses longs cheveux blonds et commença à jouer avec :

\- Rose à raison. On ne sait même pas comment on va être accueilli après ces 3 ans d'absence. Alors on peut rester à la maison simplement et …

\- Sa suffit Jazz, Rose. Même si vous avez 18 ans vous êtes encore sous notre toit et je suis votre mère, donc je décide ce qui est bon ou pas pour notre famille.

[…]

 **[ BITCH – Plasticine]**

Charlotte remit ses lunettes de soleil et partit vers la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers ses jumeaux :

\- Je vais aller me faire coiffer. Il est 16h00. Je veux que vos chambres soient rangées et que vous soyez tous deux prêts pour 19h00. C'est clair ?

\- Oui maman, répondirent les jumeaux en cœur.

Elle sortit l'air satisfait. Rosalie soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Jasper la rejoignit et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur. Rose se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec des gestes lent et doux à la fois.

Jasper releva la tête tout doucement au bout de 5 minutes :

\- Au moins ça va nous changer les idées après les 3 ans qu'on vient de passer…

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Maman avait quand même l'air tendu. Je ne suis pas sûr que revenir après ce qu'il s'est passé soit une bonne idée.

\- Si. On a bien fait de revenir au contraire. Au fait tu as prévenu Blair de ton retour ?

Rosalie soupira. Voilà une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à la soirée. Blair Waldorf. Elle n'avait pas parlée à sa meilleure amie depuis 1 an et demi, depuis que tout avait dérapé dans la vie des Hale.

\- Crois-moi Jazz, ce soir l'ambiance de cette soirée risque d'être électrique …


	6. Chapter 5: Et S dans tout ça

Chapitre 5 : *** Et S dans tout ça ***

 **[Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer – Blandine Aggery]**

Tout en rajustant sa jupe Chanel, Serena se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait 4 appels en absence de Dan mais ne voulait pas y donner suite, sachant qu'il serait à la soirée des Cullen ce soir.

Le jeune homme malgré le fait qu'il ne venait pas de ce milieu avait finalement vitre pris goût au luxe et aux soirées mondaines. Quant à elle, le retour de Rosalie Hale l'avait plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraitre. R n'était-elle pas de base la meilleure amie de B quand S passait ses soirées à trop boire et partir en vrille ? Rosalie, elle avait toujours soutenu B, parfois même au détriment de sa famille.

De plus, lors d'une discussion récente avec sa mère et Rufus, elle avait appris que c'était son père, William Van Der Woodsen qui avait conseillé au Dr Cullen de s'installer à New York. Cette information, aussi bien elle que Lily, elles l'ignoraient depuis l'installation des Cullen, un an auparavant.

Carlisle avait appelé Lily, il y a deux jours pour lui parler de cette situation, car il avait demandé à l'ex-mari de cette dernière de venir à sa soirée, chose que le Docteur avait refusé. _Comme par hasard_ , pensa Serena

Non, elle avait vraiment besoin de B. Le retour de Rosalie n'allait pas lui gâcher son amitié avec Blair. Serena sorti de sa chambre et croisa Lily et Rufus, fin prêt également dans le salon. Ils pouvaient y aller, la soirée s'annonçait particulière pour elle ainsi que pour SA meilleure amie.

[…]

 **[Avant toi – Calogero]**

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, cette Rosalie était la meilleure amie de B et comme Serena, elle est aussi partie loin de Blair ? C'est compliqué!

Jenny, Erick et Dan arrivaient devant l'immeuble où vivait la famille Cullen. Sur le chemin, Erick leur avait expliqué toute l'histoire et le triangle d'amitié entre Rosalie, Blair et Serena. Tout ce que Dan avait retenu, c'était que tout comme Serena, Rosalie avait abandonnée Blair.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, le coupa Erick. Tu sais pourquoi S est parti ? Alors que R …

\- Oui, la coucherie avec Nate, Pete et tout ce qui va avec …

\- Et Georgina Sparks ! Le taquina Jenny

\- Oh ! Arrête de me parler d'elle sinon je crois que je vais vomir.

Les deux Humphrey se mirent à rire en repensant à Georgina et ses coups tordus. Erick fit signe au portier de leur ouvrir la porte et il entra dans l'immeuble, suivit de son demi-frère et sa demi sœur :

\- C'est vraiment plus compliqué. Rosalie est partie car son père voulait conquérir l'Europe. Mais elle n'a pas abandonnée Blair de son plein grès comme Serena. Bon allez allons s'y, après tous les autres seront là et à mon avis ce retour sera la discussion de la soirée …

OOO Appartement des Hale OOO

 **[American Mouth – Flightless Bird]**

\- Tu es magnifique !

Rosalie sourit à l'homme de sa vie. Elle portait une des dernières créations d'Eleanor Waldorf, une robe bleu nuit, courte avec des manches évasées. Légèrement décolletée dans le dos, la robe lui allait à merveille. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle porte, la jeune femme était magnifique. Son frère lui prit la main et glissa un bouton de rose, accroché à un ruban autour de son bras. Il portait un costume « Dior » gris clair qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux.

Charlotte Hale fit son apparition, pochette et téléphone en main. Elle portait une robe rouge très longue, création également de Waldorf Design. Elle fit un signe de la tête à ses enfants :

\- Votre père nous rejoins sur place … Allez on y va !


	7. Chapter 6: Règlement de compte

**Bonjour, Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 de l'histoire. Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire depuis quelque temp mais comme je viens de me refaire les 5 Twilight et les 6 saisons de Gossip Girl j'espère vite retrouver l'inspiration.**

 **En revanche, je suis déçu du manque de REVIEWS. Ecrire et pourtant un plaisir et j'aimerais vraiment connaitre vos avis sur cette fiction. En espérant en recevoir rapidement**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 6 : *** Règlement de compte ***

 **[Rude Boy – Anni Rossi]**

\- Non ! Dit moi que c'est une blague Lily ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Et bien si ma chère Anne. Charlotte Hale nous fait son grand retour ce soir !

\- Oui, renchérit Eleanor Waldorf Rose. Lauren lui a fait livrer deux robes cet après-midi pour elle et sa ravissante fille…

\- Rosalie ! Elle a toujours était une jeune femme superbe, la coupa Anne Archibald. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Nate n'avait jamais rien tenté avec elle …

Blair Waldorf observait dans un coin sa mère, Anne Archibald et Lily Humphrey éclater de rire à la plaisanterie. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait appris que Rosalie était de retour ….

FLASBACK

 **[Try – Tyler Ward]**

\- _Coucou S !_

 _Serena sursauta. B venait d'arriver dans l'appartement Waldorf chargée de sacs de course._

\- _B !_

 _Serena fusilla du regard Isabelle et Pénélope qui se précipitaient déjà à l'encontre de la Queen B :_

\- _Ok les filles il est temps que vous partiez, je dois parler à ma meilleure amie, seule !_

 _Tandis que Blair la dévisageait bizarrement, Serena fit sortir les filles de l'appartement. B en profita pour s'assoir sur un des fauteuils de son salon._

\- _Je t'écoute S. Qu'a tu encore fais de si embarrassant ?_

\- _Moi ? Mais rien je voulais juste discuter avec toi._

\- _A d'autre Serena, sinon tu n'aurais pas dit aux filles de partir. DOROTHA !_

 _La gouvernante arriva en courant. Elle portait un petit plateau en argent contenant 2 verres de citronnade, des macarons Parisiens et le portable de Blair_

\- _Merci Dorotha. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Gossip Girl depuis quatre heures déjà. Je me demande quel scandale a-t-elle pu révéler aujourd'hui et …._

\- _Attend B. Avant je dois te dire quelque chose d'important._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

 **[All about that Bass – Tyler Ward & Two] **; **[Il moi Refugio – Elvya]**

\- Bonsoir beauté

Blair se retourna vers Emmett Cullen. Le jeune homme était plutôt sexy avec son pull noir en cachemire, assorti avec son pantalon marron clair. La classe, comme elle aimait. Comme quoi, un homme sans costume pouvait aussi être sexy. Prend toi ça Bass !

Blair avait toujours trouvé Emmett fascinant avec ses beaux yeux bleus et son petit air moqueur. Mais comme Nate et lui se détestait, elle ne lui parlait jamais. Pourtant, il était un des seul garçons qu'elle connaissent qui ne l'avait abordé qu'elle et non Serena. Non, Emmett aurait plutôt abordé une fille plus sage, une fille comme elle, comme …

FLASHBACK

 **[Wrecking Ball – Scars On 45]**

\- _Aller Serena, dis-moi tout !_

 _S semblait tellement embarrassé. Mais de toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'elle lui dise. Cela ne servait à rien de tout garder pour elle._

\- _Si j'ai renvoyée les filles, c'est que je préférais te le dire en privé mais quelqu'un a fait son retour aujourd'hui et …_

\- _Quoi, l'affreuse Georgina est de retour ?_

\- _Non B ! C'est …. C'est Rosalie qui est de retour_

\- _Attend ? R ? Quoi !_

\- _Désolé B mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais que ça soit moi qui t'en parle en premier. Je suis ta meilleure amie et …_

\- _Merci S. La coupa-t-elle_

 _Blair se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Serena._

\- _Je dois finir de me préparer pour la soirée des Cullen. On se retrouve là-bas ? Avec Nate et Chuck ?_

\- _Ok, murmura Serena surprise. Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

\- _Tout va bien S. Je dois juste me préparer. A tout à l'heure !_

 _Serena quitta sa meilleur amie, le sourire aux lèvres. B allait bien, le retour de Rosalie n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'une fois la porte refermée, Blair avait pleurée pendant presque 1h00._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

 **[Oup's I did it again – Freedom Fry] [Halo – Kris Orlowski ] [I am Down Tonight – Plasticine]**

\- Bonsoir Cullen ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Oups, cruelle en plus d'être sexy. Mon nom c'est Emmett je te rappelle. M'accorderais-tu une danse princesse ?

Blair tourna la tête. Effectivement, l'orchestre engagé par les Cullen avait commencé à jouer lentement.

Plusieurs couples tournoyaient déjà, dont sa mère et son nouveau mari Cyrus Rose. Celui-ci était plus petit qu'Eleanor d'une bonne tête. Ridicule.

Plus loin, Nate riait en compagnie de Chuck et Serena. Bref, pas de danger qu'il s'occupe de sa royale personne. Du regard elle chercha Dan Humphrey. Depuis peu, ils se voyaient régulièrement, mais non ils n'étaient pas amis. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de l'horrible Dan Humphrey.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je m'ennui après tout

\- Ton prince pas si charmant ne s'occupe plus assez de toi ? Lui demanda le brun, moqueur.

\- La ferme Cullen !

Emmett éclata de rire et entraina la jeune femme sur la piste de danse. Il la fit tourner légèrement. En s'appuyant sur son cavalier, elle vit de loin la petite Alice la regarder, verte de rage.

\- Euh Emmett ?

\- Oui princesse ?

\- Dit moi, danser avec moi, ce n'est pas un stratagème pour me livrer à ta sœur ? Pour qu'elle me torture après ?

[…]

 **[Glory Box – Portishead]**

Emmett la regarda perplexe et se tourna vers sa sœur. Celle-ci, ne souriait plus à son grand frère mais au contraire le fusillait du regard. Blair soupira.

Tout le monde savait qu'Alice voulait la faire tomber et prendre sa place de Reine de Constance. Alice n'était qu'en première mais avait déjà des ambitions. A l'arrivée des Cullen, elle avait suivi Blair tout un moment jusqu'au jour, où lors d'une soirée mouvementée organisée par Bass, Blair légèrement pompette avait lâchée un petit discours émouvant à Jenny Humphrey, lui disant que quand elle partirait pour Yale, c'est Jenny qui aurait la couronne.

Depuis, Alice la détestait et essayait de créée sa propre cours pour renverser la monarchie Waldorf.

[…]

 **[Season of Love – Shiny toy guns] [Signs – Bloc Party]**

Blair sursauta. Emmett avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille :

\- Ecoute B, si je fais ça c'est juste pour rendre Archibald jaloux. Alors pas de prise de tête OK ?

\- OK.

Blair sourit. Parfois ce mec la surprenait.

OOO

Serena regardait B danser avec Emmett Cullen, sous les yeux furieux d'une part de Nate et Chuck et d'autre part d'Alice Cullen. Seul Edward ne disait rien. Assis seul, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Laissant Nate et Chuck comploter déjà contre l'ainée des Cullen, elle se dirigea vers Edward.

Elle avait toujours appréciée le jeune homme. Parfois, elle déjeunait avec lui quand B et ses complots l'épuisait. Peut-être parce qu'il lui rappelait Dan à ses début.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en pleine conversation, plutôt animée avec Rufus et Howard Archibald, le père de Nate. Plus loin, elle vit Jenny et Erick, en compagnie de Jonathan le copain de son frère, assis tous les 3 dans un coin. Serena savait que Jenny n'était pas à son aise ici.

Après tout elle était chez Alice qui détestait Jenny autant que Blair, depuis le coup de la dernière fois chez Chuck. Elle s'apprêta à s'assoir à côté d'Edward quand d'un coup …

 _Les portables de tous les jeunes présents à la soirée se mirent à sonner au même moment. Un message de Gossip Girl venait d'arriver._

[…]

 **[Chasing Cars - The Wind and the Wave]**

 _Aperçut, la porte de l'appartement des Cullen s'ouvrir et une famille en sortir. Les deux jeunes blonds ne vous disent rien les amours ? XOXO Gossip Girl_

Chuck se retourna vers Nate alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers Emmett Cullen pour lui casser la figure, pour sa danse avec sa petite amie :

\- Archibald, les règlements de compte vont commencer ! Laisse tomber Cullen et observe !

Tout le monde regardait la porte de l'ascenseur. De la surprise, de la colère, de la déception se lisait sur les visages. Ils étaient enfin arrivés.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord pardonnez moi de cette absence si longue mais j'avoue j'avais abandonné la fiction. mais je m'y suis remise depuis peu et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

En revanche j'espère vraiment avoir vos commentaires sur cette fiction car elle me tiens à cœur et j'aimerais savoir si vous l'aimez autant que moi. En attendant je vous dit à bientôt mes chéris !

Bisous bisous :)

 **Note de début de chapitre:**

 **Tout les personnages existant dans les univers de Twilight et GG sont incarnés par leur homologue cinématographique, les autres, précision en début de chapitre ...**

 **Peter & Charlotte Hale: Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de deux personnages de série et donc de deux acteurs pour les incarner.**

 **Les dits personnages sont issus de la série Grey's Anatomy que j'adore et sont donc Adison Mongomery (Kate Walsh pour l'actrice) et Dereck Sheperd (Patrick Dempsey)**

 **Si vous êtes curieux, faite vos recherche pour essayer de vous imaginez Peter et Charlotte :D**

 **Allez stop le blabla et place au chapitre:**

Chapitre 7 : *** Pourquoi tu n'as pas donnée de nouvelle R ? ***

[Ti Amo – Umberto Tozzi & Monica Bellucci]

Elle n'était pas prête. Pourquoi la porte s'était-elle ouverte si vite. Pourquoi son père était-il aussi crispé qu'elle ?

Peter Hale était un grand homme avec de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux bouclés et noir. Au contraire de Bart Bass et Russel Torpe, ses associés de l'époque, il ressemblait plus à une star de cinéma qu'a un homme d'affaire.

La main de son frère dans la sienne la rassurait. Heureusement qu'il était là. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus que lui. Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de petit copain, consacrant tout son temps et son énergie à son frère. En même temps, ils en avaient tous les 4 tellement bavés.

Devant tous ces gens les dévisageant, Rosalie Hale ressentit un élan d'amour pour sa famille. Elle n'avait plus qu'eux depuis son départ de New York.

Tout à changer ne l'oublie pas, pensa-t-elle. Ils ne vont pas t'accueillir à bras ouvert. Rappel toi papa, tellement tendus dans cet ascenseur. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il c'est passer. Tu ne dois rien dire, Jazz non plus. Les secrets doivent rester en Europe.

Une dernière pression sur la main de Jazz et la famille Hale sortit de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers leurs amis. Enfin, leurs anciens amis.

[…]

[Wake me up –Louyena]

Eleanor Waldorf regardait les 4 membres de la famille Hale s'avancer dans l'appartement très classe de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Son regard s'arrêta sur Rosalie.

La petite Hale avait beaucoup changée. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Elle l'a trouvait même encore plus jolie que Serena. A côtés de Rosalie, se tenait un jeune homme blond qui ne lui lâchait pas la main. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par le chuchotement de Lily à son oreille :

\- Le garçon, c'est leur fils tu crois ?

Eleanor se souvint alors que Rosalie avait un frère jumeau. A l'époque où les Hale vivaient à New York, les deux jeunes n'étaient pas très proche.

Jasper Hale préférait fréquenter le Bronx aves ses amis de Trinity, lycée que le jeune garçon fréquentait à l'époque. Il avait refusé que ses parents l'inscrivent à St Jude, préférant les garçons de Trinity qui avaient le don de s'attirer des ennuis, un peu comme lui :

\- Oui c'est bien lui. Jasper je crois qu'il s'appelle. En tout cas c'est un magnifique garçon, aussi beau que sa sœur.

Puis elle donna un petit coup de coude à Lily en lui souriant :

\- Penses-y pour Serena …

Lily éclata de rire ce qui attira l'attention de Rufus, Dan et Erick, situés un peu plus loin. Eux aussi, comme tous les autres invités, regardaient les Hale. Personnes n'allaient les accueillir. Des gamins, pensa Lily. Elle attrapa Eleanor par le bras.

\- Tu es vraiment incorrigible Eleanor. Viens, allons les saluer…

[…]

[Believe – Correatown]

\- Charlotte, Peter ! Comment allez-vous ?

Jasper tourna la tête pour apercevoir une blonde et une brune se diriger vers ses parents. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour les identifier. Cela ne devait être que les mères de Serena et Blair.

Rosalie se raidis à son côté et une pression plus forte sur sa main se fit sentir. Sa mère souriait et tendis les bras aux deux femmes, puis les embrassa chacune leur tour :

\- Lily, Eleanor. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir !

\- Nous aussi Charlotte, lui dit la blonde : Lily.

Elle se tourna vers Peter :

\- Peter ! Comment vas-tu ?

Peter Hale sourit à la blonde. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et fit de même avec Eleanor :

\- Je vais très bien. Au fait Lily, merci pour l'invitation. Qui ont nos hôtes ? Les Cullen je crois ?

\- Oui ! La famille Cullen, lui répondit Eleanor. Je vais allez-vous les présenter. Mais avant toute chose avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Oh Charlotte, cette robe te va vraiment à ravir !

\- Merci Eleanor. Heureusement que je n'ai pas trop grossi depuis mon départ de New York. A ce que je vois tu connaissais ma taille par cœur.

\- En même temps je t'ai créée tellement de robes. Et pour Rosalie, ce n'était pas difficile. I ans elle faisait la même taille que Blair !

Rosalie sursauta légèrement en entendant son nom. Elle regarda Eleanor et lui sourit, puis elle alla prendre la femme dans ses bras. Eleanor la pris par les épaules et la regarda de plus près :

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Une belle fille comme toi ne doit pas passer inaperçu. Félicitation Charlotte tu as une fille aussi belle qu'une déesse.

\- Merci Eleanor ! Tu sais j'en suis très fier.

Rosalie soupira et son regard croisa celui de Lily. Cette dernière lui sourit et regarda son frère. Devant ce regard, Peter se racla la gorge pour intervenir :

\- Hum ! Lily, Eleanor, vous vous rappelez de mon fils Jasper ?

\- Bonjour Mesdames, répondis l'intéresser de sa voix charismatique.

Les deux femmes le regardaient en rougissant. Rosalie, elle lui envoya un regard furieux. Il avait encore recommencé. Son frère et ses fausses manières de garçon bien élevé l'insupportaient. Surtout quand il utilisait ces dernières devant les amis de ses parents, histoire de se faire bien voir.

Eleanor se racla la gorge à son tour :

\- Bien. Peter et Charlotte, suivaient nous. Nous allons vous présenter les Cullen. Rosalie, toi et ton frère devraient retrouver les autres. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être ravis de vous revoir.

\- Mais, tenta Rosalie...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Rose ! Dit sa mère sèchement, Va s'y et emmène Jazz.

[…]

[Quand on arrive en ville – Mozart l'opéra Rock]

\- Prête ?

Rosalie regarda Jasper et lui sourit timidement. Ce dernier lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'il avait en réserve et la conduis vers le fond de l'appartement, le bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe qui s'était formé près du bar. Sur le total, Rosalie ne connaissait que 4 personnes.

Un grand brun, l'air perdu la regardait comme s'il voyait le soleil pour la première fois. A ses côtés, un petit brun et une jolie blonde, avec un maquillage très lourd regardaient eux, plus son frère qu'elle. Tiens, il y a un certain petit frère qui a viré de bord apparemment.

Au centre du groupe, les bras croisés chacun d'un côté : Nate Archibald et Chuck Bass. Les mains sur les hanches, Serena Van Der Woodsen qui la fusillait du regard. Enfin le regard de Rosalie se posa sur la personne qui l'intéressait le plus.

Elle n'avait pas changée, si ce n'est qu'elle avait perdus un peu de poids et que ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et brillant mais elle était toujours aussi jolie. Rosalie s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers Blair Waldorf, relâchant la pression de Jazz sur elle. A quelques mètres d'elle, Blair l'arrêta subitement d'une main tendue. Choquée, Rosalie se stoppa et regarda son ex-meilleure amie.

Blair Waldorf, alors contre toute attente murmura :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelle R ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Le chapitre 8 est aussi arrivé aujourd'hui. Vous l'avez bien mérités après l'attente.**

 **N'oubliez pas ... REVIEWS !**

Chapitre 8 : *** C'est une longue histoire B ***

 **[Empire State of Mind – Jay's Z & Alicia Key's]**

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelle R ?_

Rosalie resta un moment figée de par la question de son ex-meilleure amie. Elle s'était attendue à une embrassade et peut être même un cri de joie de la part de B. Non pas ce regard hautain et accusateur.

La jeune femme souffla un coup et prit la parole, s'adressant à Blair Waldorf qui la regardait l'air sévère, bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

\- Salut B ! Ecoute c'est une longue histoire mais sache avant tout que tu m'as énormément manquée et …

\- Oh je t'en prie Hale !

Rosalie se retourna tandis que Serena Van Der Woodsen rejoignait Blair et pris place à ses côtés :

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Rosalie ? Que Blair te saute dans les bras et que tout redevienne comme avant ? Tu es donc si naïve que ça ?

\- Je …

\- Suffit ! Les coupa la Queen B en levant la main droite. Serena, s'il te plait laisse tomber. C'est une discussion entre Rosalie et moi. De plus, si j'étais toi, je ne la ramènerais pas trop car tu m'as aussi fait le même coup et …

\- C'est vrai Serena ! Rappel toi ton départ et même que B avait refusée de te reparler après et que c'est dans ses conditions qu'on à commencer à sortir ensemble et … Aie !

Jasper Hale, qui était resté en arrière observa la scène les sourcils froncés. Un grand brun qu'il ne connaissait pas était intervenu dans la conversation des filles avant d'être arrêté d'un coup de coude par Nate Archibald. Ce dernier murmura :

\- La ferme Humphrey !

\- Mais quoi, j'essaye juste de rétablir la vérité et …

\- Dan ! S'il te plait boucle la juste 5 minutes

\- Ou toute la vie si c'est possible, renchérit Chuck Bass

\- Oh toi Bass on ne t'a pas …

\- C'est bon les gars, les coupa Serena. De toute façon, Rosalie n'a pas sa place ici ! Alors tu prends tes affaires et tu sors d'ici de suite.

[…]

 **[The Way I Are – Timbaland]**

Cette phrase était celle de trop pour Jasper. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette Serena Van der Poufiasse ? Le jeune homme se racla la gorge ce qui attira l'attention des jeunes privilégiés de New York :

\- Excusez-moi …

Il se dirigea au côté de sa sœur et passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Ce geste n'échappa guère à un grand brun situé un peu en arrière. En effet, depuis que Rosalie était arrivée, Emmett Cullen ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Furieux, Jasper détourna son regard de « Monsieur j'imite Rocky Balboa » et se tourna vers Serena, le bras toujours autour de la taille de Rose :

\- Qui est tu toi pour demander à Rosalie de partir ?

\- Qui je suis ? Je suis Serena Van Der Woodsen ! Meilleure amie de Blair et connu dans New York. Tout le monde sait qui je suis !

\- - Oui, la coupa Chuck. Et moi je suis Chuck Bass. Même les européens savent qui je suis. Alors toi et ta petite copine allait partir d'ici très vite. Blair ne veux pas de vous ici.

\- Mais, je … essayai de dire Blair

\- Sa petite amie ? Lâcha Rosalie, surprise.

\- Oh pardon Hale, renchérit Serena. Ce n'est pas ton copain ! Mais oui ça doit être un des mecs de passage avec qui tu couches comme au bon vieux temps.

Rosalie devient livide. Comment Serena, la fille aux conquêtes incalculable osait lui dire une chose pareille. La jeune femme se sentait humiliée et préféra baisser les yeux.

C'en était trop pour Edward Cullen qui décida d'intervenir :

\- Suffit S ! Tu es chez moi ici ! Alors un peu de tenu où je te mets dehors

\- Oui renchérit Emmett. Et Bass et Archibald, les deux macaques de service, qui te serve de garde du corps ne tarderons pas à suivre le mouvement.

\- Ainsi que ta chère copine Blair fini Alice, qui c'était aussi jointe au groupe quand les tensions avaient commencées à attirer l'attention.

Rosalie ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'est Jazz qui la retint de partir, avec une pression sur son bras. Il la lâcha enfin pour se placer face à Serena et la regarda l'air amer.

\- Pauvre gourde. Je ne suis pas le sexe friend de Rosalie comme tu peux le penser.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Nate et Chuck qui avait entourés Blair :

\- Je suis Jasper Hale. Le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi Blair ?

[…]


End file.
